english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lani Minella
Lani Minella (born October 25, 1959) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Nancy Drew in Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Mayor (ep31) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Jasper: A Christmas Caper (2010) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Fabulous Fourth (2012) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Precious Valentine (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Turkey Tale (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: Goes to Bishop (2009) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2004) - Girl 1 (ep27) *Geneshaft (2003) - Dolce Saito, Chacha Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics (2010) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *The Golden Compass: Official Video Game: Wildlife Waystation Featurette (2007) - Narrator Video Games 'Video Games' *40 Winks (1999) - Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2: Animated Moviebook (1996) - Narration *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (2010-2011) - Clarice, Girl, Mother *Blood II: The Chosen (1998) - Gabriella, Ophelia *Borderlands (2009) - Steele *Clive Barker's Undying (2001) - Additional Voices *Conduit 2 (2011) - Andromeda, Laura Wildeshire *Darksiders (2010) - Silitha, Tiamat *Diablo (1996) - Additional Voices *Diablo II (2000) - Andariel, Blood Raven *Diablo II: Lord of Destruction (2001) - Ancients, Malah *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Duckman: The Graphic Adventures of Private Dick (1997) - Additional Voices *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Arathi Weapon Smith, Cult Master, Imp Master *Heroes of Newerth (2011-2012) - Baba Yaga, Cleopatra Pharao *Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude (2004) - Additional Voices *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015) - Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Morton Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Lucia von Bardas, Valentina Allegra de Fontaine *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Eve *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Sheeva, Sindel *Nancy Drew: Alibi in Ashes (2011) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Curse of Blackmoor Manor (2004) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Danger by Design (2006) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Danger on Deception Island (2003) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake (2002) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Ghost of Thornton Hall (2013) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Labyrinth of Lies (2014) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon (2005) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Legend of the Crystal Skull (2007) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Message in a Haunted Mansion (2000) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Ransom of the Seven Ships (2009) - Nancy Drew, Coucou the Parrot, Vervet Monkeys *Nancy Drew: Sea of Darkness (2015) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secret of the Old Clock (2005) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secret of the Scarlet Hand (2002) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill (1998) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill Remastered (2010) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Shadow at the Water's Edge (2010) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Stay Tuned for Danger (1999) - Nancy Drew, Millie Strathorn *Nancy Drew: The Captive Curse (2011) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Creature of Kapu Cave (2006) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Deadly Device (2012) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Final Scene (2001) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Haunted Carousel (2003) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Haunting of Castle Malloy (2008) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Phantom of Venice (2008) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Secret of Shadow Ranch (2004) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Shattered Medallion (2014) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Silent Spy (2013) - Nancy Drew, Kate Drew *Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek (2007) - Nancy Drew, Freddie *Nancy Drew: Tomb of the Lost Queen (2012) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Trail of the Twister (2010) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Treasure in the Royal Tower (2001) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Warnings at Waverly Academy (2009) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew Dossier: Lights, Camera, Curses! (2008) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew Dossier: Resorting to Danger! (2009) - Nancy Drew, Garden Gossiper *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) - Additional Voices *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) - Additional Voices *Painkiller: Hell & Damnation (2012) - Additional Voices *Quantum Theory (2010) - Dionaea, Seed *Revenant (1999) - Additional Voices *Shadow Warrior (1997) - Anime Girl *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Arceyan Fighter, Sonic Boom *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Shadow Mage *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Dodo Guard, Porcupine Guard, Rat Trooper *StarCraft (1998) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Slivan *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Lucas, Lyn, Pit *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Lyn, Morton Koopa, Jr., Wendy O. Koopa *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Irileth, Jenassa, Night Mother, Nocturnal *The Land Before Time: Activity Center (1997) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure (2001) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Kindergarten Adventure (2005) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Math Adventure (1998) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Preschool Adventure (1999) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley (2000) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Galadriel, Idrial, Morwen, Spider Rider Unit *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Banshee, Harpy, Succubus *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Hive Mind *Will Rock (2003) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft (2004) - Banshee, Harpy, Succubus *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Panda Wraith *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur III (2005) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (105) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2016. Category:American Voice Actors